


Before and After

by strange_masquerade



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, it's just fluff, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_masquerade/pseuds/strange_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I love Janne and Yew. This ship has ruined me. This is basically just some ficlets about them, before and after Janne betrayed the Crystalguard, I guess. Some of it is based off of roleplays a friend and I have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Holy frick it's worthy of an update

Janne lay awake in the room he shared with Yew, watching him from across the room. Yew had drifted off after a while, but Janne couldn't seem to sleep. Instead, he watched the smaller boy. The way he shifted, how he rolled over, mumbling occasionally. Everything about how Yew slept, Janme found it to be adorable. Of course, he could never reveal that. It would be humiliating if Yew found out how Janne felt about him.

 

Yew didn't know how he managed to stay awake later than Janne. Then again, he was wrapped up in a book, and Janne seemed to have trained a bit harder than he usually did that day. Janne hadn't even fallen asleep, more like passed out as soon as he layed down. Yew found himself staring at Janne. How his hair was tangled and all across his face, the way he breathed sort of heavily, how he barely moved when he slept. Yew almost thought it was... cute. He mentally reprimanded himself. He had never really had these thoughts about anyone before, but lately he found himself thinking of Janne more often.

He passed out after another day of training too hard. Again. Janne did this more often than he'd like to admit, and Yew would always scold him in the morning, although he'd pass out WHILE they were training sometimes. Yew was trying to sleep, and just when he was drifting off, a sudden noise brought him back to reality. He looked over and-  
'Ugh, what the hell-'  
Yew got out of bed and rushed over to the other side of the room, where Janne lay on the floor. He had to hold back his laughter.  
'Why are you l-'  
'You fell out of bed.'  
Janne blinked, and then sighed.  
'Oh.'  
And then he passed out again. Yew stood there, staring at him for a moment, wondering if he should wake Janne back up. Instead, he decided to try to drag him back up onto his bed. No luck. He sighed, walked over to his bed, and grabbed his blanket off of it. He dragged himself back over to Janne, layed down directly on top of him, and put the blanket over the two of them. Janne mumbled something unintelligable and put his arms around Yew. Yew froze for a second, but he was exhausted. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Yew was internally freaking out. He was having a mental crisis and he didn't know what to do. The cause? Janne put his hair up.  
'...Yew? Are you okay?,' Janne asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'I-I'm fine! Um, wh-why do you ask?,' he replied quickly.  
Janne suppressed a laugh.  
'You look like you're gonna explode.'  
Oh no. He was caught. Yew's face had gone red and he was now externally freaking out. This was bad.  
'No, I'm fine! I-I swear!'  
Janne couldn't help himself. He broke down laughing at Yew, who was currently pouting.  
'Jaaaaaaanne! Quit laughing at me!'  
'Alright, alright, hold on-,' Janne said, trying to calm down. 'But you have to tell me what's wrong.'  
Yew frowned and looked at the ground.  
'...Your hair.'  
Once again, Janne had to stifle a laugh.  
'My hair? Seriously? That's what's bothering you so much?'  
'Well- Yeah. You just... Look weird with it like that.'  
'You could've just told me.' Janne took the string out of his hair and let it fall back.  
'Better?,' he asked with a smirk. Yew nodded, smiling a little.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is gay


End file.
